


Träume was du nicht zu träumen wagst

by va_di_pa



Series: Träume was du nicht zu träumen wagst [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Freedom, Friendship, Hope, Sailing, hopeless
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Freiheit und Träume, zwei Dinge die Wir alle haben wollen doch oft gehen diese zwei Dinge nicht Hand in Hand. Freiheit gibt es nur wenn du Träume hast die dich dafür kämpfen lassen.
Series: Träume was du nicht zu träumen wagst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663471





	Träume was du nicht zu träumen wagst

Die Wellen schlugen rauschend auf den Strand, in der Luft hing der unverkennbare Duft nach Salz, die Schiffe auf dem Meer waren das einzige was dieses friedliche Bild des aufgehenden Mondes störte.

  
Sie waren ein Zeichen dessen, dass die Freiheit den wenigsten von uns gegönnt war und dann auch nur denen die genug Kraft dazu hatten sich von ihren hiesigen Fesseln loszureißen.  
Wir waren vielleicht stark genug, jedoch aber nicht schnell genug, die Zeit ist uns zwischen den Fingern zerronnen, ist zwischen ihnen hindurchgerieselt wie der Sand unter unseren Füßen.  
Das einzige was uns blieb war der Blick auf diese Schiffe, auf denen nun ein paar unserer Mitgefangenen, dieser Zeit, saßen und sich ihrem Traum nach der Freiheit entgegenreckten, um ihn voller Herz in die Arme zu schließen mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihn nie wieder loslassen mussten.  
Wir hatten den Traum noch nicht aufgegeben, jedoch war das Gefühl, dass er unerfüllbar sei, immer größer geworden, so groß, dass es uns zu erdrücken schien.  
Die Freiheit war das einzige was wir zu träumen wagten, denn Träume zu besitzen war gefährlich, wenn wir zu viele Träume hätten würden sie es bemerken und sie und wegnehmen, wie einem Kind die geliebte Puppe, sie würden sie an sich nehmen, sie zerstören, sie vor uns in Stücke reißen so, dass wir es nie wieder wagen würden zu träumen.  
Sie würden uns komplett unter Kontrolle haben, so bestohlen und gebrochen wie wir dann sind, denn Wiederstand können nur die leisten die Träume haben für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.


End file.
